The present invention relates to a device for fixing a roller to a rotary shaft, and also a roller having such a fixing device. Specifically, the invention relates to such a roller used as a winding or take-up roller in an apparatus such as a printed circuit board laminator.
Printed circuit boards for use in electronic equipment such as computers are commonly manufactured by a process such as the following: An insulating base is covered with an electrically conductive layer. The electrically conductive layer is then covered with a laminate composed of a photosensitive resin layer (photoresist layer) and a translucent resin film (protective layer) by thermocompression bonding. Next the photosensitive layer is exposed through a photographic mask formed in the desired wiring pattern for a suitable length of time. The translucent film is peeled off and the photosensitive layer developed to form an etching mask. The unwanted portions of the conductive layer are removed by etching. The desired printed circuit board results after the material of the etching mask is removed.
The laminate used in the above process is supplied from a continuous web wound on a supply roller in the laminator apparatus. The web is three-layered, being composed of the above-mentioned translucent resin film, the photosensitive resin layer, and a second translucent resin film. The second translucent film is peeled away prior to the laminate reaching the stage where it is adhered to the electrically conductive layer and wound onto a take-up roller.
The supply roller includes a tubular core attached to a rotating shaft through a fixing device including two screw members installed independently of each other. However, the conventional arrangement is disadvantageous in that much labor is required to fasten the two screw members.